


hard feelings

by Anonymous



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, no happy ending, sad hours from anon, some wonrry?, unrequited pining, yeorry angst again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Do you like someone?"It's a rather childish question, one a 5th grader would ask for the boy of the week, and doesn't weigh half of what Yerim feels. The cold november air brushes against her face slightly as she heaves a sigh."I have in a long time," Yerim says simply. It's surprising how her voice is not cracking at that moment.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	hard feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank no one in particular. Just some musings from the night before, written in under an hour, unproofread because I live on the edge.

Yerim thinks she's way past just liking Yeojin. 

Heat wells under her cheeks as Yeojin places a kiss on it before leaving to join her boyfriend; the buzz swarming around her brain is promptly replaced with envy rearing its head. It's an icky feeling that binds her from being happy, dangles the freedom from yearning near her hands but never quite within her reach.

It's safe to say she's down bad. 

She scoffs for a moment, looks around before scratching her head. She's alone in this cafe for now. The glass window at the very front of the cafe gives the customers a good view of the world outside, though there's not much to see except a few people leaving Daiso happy and content. 

The poor barista might have thought the gesture was directed towards her so Yerim shakes her head and waves at her in dismissal. Just when her day's getting shittier. 

There's no use trying to focus on her own work when the only thing that's occupying her train of thought is Yeojin herself. She loathes the fact that Yeojin's so close yet so far away; so easy to fall for yet impossible to let go. Yerim vows to take a step further and just put all of this behind her. 

But when she gets a message from Yeojin to hangout after her date, she takes a million back. 

"It's on the house," the barista passes by. "I hope that makes your day easier." 

She takes one good look at the person offering her such a nice gesture. 

Absurdly blue hair. It's been Chaewon this whole time. She's mildly surprised; she's never seen her around. Must be new. 

"Thanks." 

She sips the coffee—it's nothing but bitter. The taste lingers at the back of her mouth and just above her throat. Perfect, she thinks, and smiles to herself for once. 

She didn't think that she'd find herself talking to Chaewon let alone inviting her over. Their lips hover one another before finally touching. 

It goes great until Yeojin comes back home. The plastic bag she's holding drops into the floor as she mumbles a curse under her breath. Her presence freezes the room over. Chaewon pushes her away with furrowed eyebrows, slightly out of breath, red and flustered. 

"I'm sorry—I'm so sorry I'll see myself out," Yeojin rambles, head dipped low out of sheer embarrassment. 

"I'll text you later," Chaewon mutters before standing up.

"R-right. Sorry." 

_ This is all so pathetic _ . 

It knocks the wind out of her lungs. 

"There's no need to be." The girl smiles while raising an eyebrow. There's no malice lacing her tone. Chaewon smoothens her hair down before twirling her heel. "Sort yourself out, you." 

Yerim never knew what Chaewon was thinking. She nods quickly, but the motion's ignored as the electric blue disappears from her sight. Yeojin picks up the drinks she dropped wordlessly. 

It would help her sleep better at night if she didn't catch the shorter girl's eye twitch. 

The two sit on the rooftop in silence. Yerim swirls her can of soda mindlessly but hasn't drunk it. It's probably flat by now. 

"Do you like someone?" 

It's a rather childish question, one a 5th grader would ask for the boy of the week, and doesn't weigh half of what Yerim feels. The cold november air brushes against her face slightly as she heaves a sigh. 

"I have in a long time," Yerim says simply. It's surprising how her voice is not cracking at that moment. 

Yeojin presses further. "Is it Chaewon?" 

"God, no… I do owe her a proper apology though." Her laugh's shallow. Yerim doesn't think she can ever put herself out there if she's only ever tethered to the girl fiddling with her red nails next to her. Yeojin humms worriedly. 

"I'll tell that person one day," Yerim singsongs as she reaches out to nothing in particular because that's all she has. "Maybe when I die."

"Why don't you now?" 

"I'm—how's your boyfriend treating you?"

Yeojin laughs, too, just as hollow as Yerim's. "He's alright." 

A heartbeat feels like a lifetime. 

"That aside… Do you think you have a chance with them? Do you want to try?" Yeojin asks tentatively. The question stings so badly that Yerim overlooks how she's asking so many questions that make her head spin. 

"I'd never want anything else, Yeojin." The smile on her face holds no joy. Maybe Yerim gets to cherish and love Yeojin with no bounds if ever she's in a dreamer's sleep. The harsh truth is something she knows fully well: she'll never get Yeojin to look her way, will never have the warmth of her embrace engulfing her in the coldest of days. 

Knowing is one thing, being able to accept it is another.

It hurts so damn much. 

Yerim looks away, keeps the melancholy inside the warm pools of her eyes. She knows Yeojin is still intently looking at her, but doesn't meet her gaze. 

"I… hope you get a shot with whoever it is."

The tears well. She takes the shorter girl's hand and gives it a squeeze. Yeojin leans her head against Yerim's shoulder, the wind swaying her hair slightly. 

She wishes they could stay like this forever, but time is always fleeting and it waits for no one. The moment they leave that rooftop back to their home, Yerim will be alone once more. 

Her heart reels from the price that comes with unrequited love. 

"I hope so too."

They look out into the darkening skies, hoping for a future that they never exactly reach. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> there's a popular saying that goes like, "keep it in the drafts," but i don't think i will... please write yeorry


End file.
